


Secrets

by JourneyFairfeather



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyFairfeather/pseuds/JourneyFairfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about Ward's and May's relationship, Fitz lets slip a detail that no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Everyone was so stunned to find out that Ward and May were sleeping together, it almost went unnoticed when Fitz accidentally let it slip that he and Simmons were _engaged_.

He didn't mean to do it, really. Sometimes, he just talked and talked without really thinking about what he was saying. He rarely even realized what he'd said until he saw Jemma's reaction.

This, unfortunately, was one of those times. The sentence was barely out of his mouth...

"Honestly, I don't know what the big deal is. Jemma and I have been engaged for five months and it hasn't affected our work ethic at all."

...when Jemma's hand swiped across his upper arm and her voice came out in a squeak.

"Fitz, _no_!"

To their credit, most of the team stayed stoic. Ward and May were still tinted slightly pink from their own relationship's reveal, looking everywhere but at their friends and coworkers; Coulson - as always - was straight-faced and barely acknowledged Fitz' words.

It was Skye who reacted. Skye, with her big smile and bigger personality, who jumped up out of her seat and flung herself at FitzSimmons, her arms pulling them closer together, her hair catching in Fitz' mouth as he grunted at the impact.

"I knew it!" she cried, and Fitz was sure he and Jemma were both deafened. "I _knew_ it! You guys were acting differently and I knew something had changed!" She pulled back, kissing both of them wetly on their cheeks. "Oh, my god, you _guys_!"

Fitz managed to pry himself out of Skye's grasp and shifted a little closer to Jemma, whose own blush put Ward's and May's to shame. He could feel the heat on his own cheeks, but was sure he was nowhere as close to scarlet as she was. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, more to her but aware that everyone could hear. "I wasn't thinking."

She met his eyes. "It's okay," she replied with a tiny shrug, her brown eyes shining. "They would have found out eventually."

As he slipped his fingers into hers, Coulson finally spoke up. "Okay, listen to me and listen good, because I'm only going to say this _once_." He took a breath, and Fitz couldn't read a single emotion on the older man's face. "Truth be told, I couldn't care _less_ who's sleeping with who. As long as everyone does their job, it's none of my business which bed they sleep in at night." He looked at Ward and May, and then to FitzSimmons. "Having said that, however - we are a _team_ , do you understand me? The one thing I won't tolerate on this plane is secrets. Secrets get you hurt. Secrets get you _killed_. So from now on, everyone is open about everything. No embarrassment, no judgement. If we're going to work this closely, we are going to have to trust each other with _everything_."

"Yes, sir," May spoke up, lifting her head and nodding curtly. "You have my word."

"Mine, too," Ward added. "Thank you, sir."

When they disappeared down the hall, Coulson turned to Skye. "Oh, I know that look. I'm gone, A.C." She squeezed Jemma's hand and turned on a heel, hurrying back towards the common area.

"Sir, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, " Jemma started.

Fitz interjected. "We just weren't sure what the protocol was. We figured we'd give you plausible deniability."

"Guys," Coulson said, holding up a hand. Fitz swore he saw the hint of a smile on his superior's face. "I've known for four months." He shook his head. "Congratulations."

As he headed out of the room, Jemma exhaled heavily, and Fitz looked at her. "That...went better than expected," she murmured. She turned to face him. "So, cat's out of the bag, yeah?"

Fitz grinned, looping his arms around her waist and lowering his forehead to hers. "I guess so." He tilted his head and kissed her deeply.

"FitzSimmons! Not in the conference room!" Coulson's voice boomed from the doorway.


End file.
